


Oh my god, not the belt! (gazette crackfic)

by gebieterin



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Crack, how to train your technician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gebieterin/pseuds/gebieterin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technical failure could throw the whole band off. Still, maybe Uruha's method of making sure their technician takes good care of the equipment might be a bit unorthodox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh my god, not the belt! (gazette crackfic)

**Oh my god, not the belt! **

He had been so happy to find a job with a somewhat decent pay. Even though in his line of work, excessive technical know-how was required, most people still thought that touring with a somewhat famous band was a reward on itself and did not really entitle to much payment. Little did they know about the reward on itself part. He had made the experience that, though of course enough decent band were out there, he had even had the pleasure of working with some, the more famous a band became, the more 'diva' its members tended to be. At least, he had made this experience with the band he was currently deployed to.  
The GazettE. He should really request hazard pay, and not only because of fangirl shrieking threatening his hearing ability, nonwithstanding ear plugs and all.

No, the biggest threat at the moment seemed to be the guitarrist he had been assigned to. Not even capable (or simply not bothering) to remember his name, this tall blond guy had taken to only calling him technical-san, maybe maliciously implying how easily technical personnell could be replaced. And wouldn't that look lovely on his CV, being fired from the company due to the airs and graces of some guitarist. Granted, tall guitarist, who really looked a bit pissed off while stalking after him and currently doing his best to corner him in some not so lively part of the corridors. Why could he not have been assigned to the other guitarist, the calm and soft-spoken, polite one, the one who always tried to at least remember the staffs names? No, it was crazy blond perfectionist bitch for this technical-san.

"Technical-san, come over heeere for a minute, would you?" A graceful hand gesturing with a bossy attitude. And even if the voice seemed calm, it could not really hide the barely restrained anger.

Maybe it was understandable. These concerts were huge nowadays, and technical failure could disbalance the whole band. But had it really been such a serious fault, serious enough for the latent lust to kill he thought detectable in the tall blond's eyes. Gulping, he backed away a few paces, realizing his mistake when his back made contact with a wall and a near predatory grin spread around his pursuer's lips.

Yet before the other could advance further, muscular arms wound around his middle, effectively keeping him from closing in for the kill.

"Uruha, what did I tell you about threatening our technical staff...?"

With a low snarl, Uruha allowed himself reluctantly to be dragged backwards by their drummer who somehow managed to bow to the technician without letting go of Uruha's waist, thus forcing the other man into a similar motion. While Kai uttered some soft words of apology and began to drag Uruha backwards, the technician, looking for the rage in 'his' guitarist's eyes, was astounded to only see a slow blooming fear there. This drummer, he was a bit creepy, the whole staff was more often than not kept on their toes when he changed moods rather quickly from grinning and polite to borderline psychotic and yelling at staff when arrangements where not met quickly enough.

Suddenly, he was a bit worried for Uruha.

"Ah, Kai-san, I think Uruha-san wanted to go over some technical details...?"

"Tomorrow, technical-san. There is something I would like to _discuss with him now_."

Gulping some more, he witnessed a now rather forlorn looking Uruha being dragged away by the muscular drummer. Well, nobody could say he did not try. However, being curious, he followed the pair in a safe distance, wondering why he felt so out of place suddenly, he was allowed to be here, after all, he had a purpose. Even if this purpose was more taking care of the guitars than of the guitarist.

When turning around a corner, he nearly collided with Aoi, who seemed to have been deep in thought and apologized profoundly for nearly knocking him over. Only to then put a hand on his shoulder and try to stear him away from the overall direction of the dressing rooms, from where a hushed argument could be heard.

"It's not your fault, this is just Kai. Uruha should be used to it by now, you see, that is why he always is such a perfectionist if it comes to his equipment."

The technician just stared, uncomprehending.

However, then the yelling started, and some scattered staff rushed past them, away from the sound of argument, which had turned to Uruha begging Kai to let go, to oh please not hit him again, and when a sobbing of 'Oh please not the belt again' could be heard, the technician quickly lost his nerve and fled.

Aoi waited a few moments to make sure he was really gone before he poked his head through the door of the dressing room Kai had dragged Uruha into.

"You can stop now, I think this did the trick. Poor technical-san, he really looked scared for your life, Uru."

Supressing Kai's chuckles with a hand over the drummer's mouth, Uruha cast a quick look into the corridor to be sure their staff was out of hearing range before he let go of Kai and the drummer burst out with roaring laughter.

"The _belt_ , Uruha? Is this a kinky side of you we do not know yet..?"

A sly grin spread over Uruha's face, but he did not comment on this.

Aoi just shook his head. "The poor man will be mortally afraid of Kai now."

"Well, at least now he will take better care of me, I think. This is the best way to make sure he also takes good care of the equipment." Winking to his colleagues, he got ready to leave.

And he was right. The same errors never happened again, and his technical-san was always by his side now, fussing over him and very much not leaving him alone with Kai. And after a few weeks, Uruha even bothered to learn his name, because this one seemed to have potential. Even if it had to be scared into him.

**Author's Note:**

> All situation are so not based on reality, mainly because I have absolutely no idea about technical equipment for guitars ;)


End file.
